The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit which comprises a plurality of core power domains overlapped with each other.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram of a conventional integrated circuit 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the integrated circuit 100 comprises: a core power source Vcore, a core power domain 102, and three power domains 110, 120, 130, wherein the power domains 110, 120, 130 are all coupled to the core power source Vcore. Since there is only one core power source Vcore and the core power source Vcore is required to be always turned on, no element in the power domains 110, 120, 130 can be turned off or drop voltage to reduce power consumption efficiently.